


Eyes of a Child

by WolfSquish



Series: Pet Project [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Being Walked In On, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfSquish/pseuds/WolfSquish
Summary: Scorpius and Lysander try for lazy morning sex. Things turn out differently.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Lysander Scamander
Series: Pet Project [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663804
Kudos: 3
Collections: KCAWS Rare Pair Fest 2020





	Eyes of a Child

“Mmm.” Scorpius woke up with a hum that stretched into a soft moan. He was warm and comfortable and Lysander was spooned up behind him while pressing soft kisses to his neck. “Outstanding way to wake up.” He murmured as Lysander moved to just hold him close and rested his forehead against his shoulder blade. 

“I can surpass that note.” Lysander whispered as he stroked a finger along the edge of Scorpius’ pajama bottoms. Scorpius could feel him grin against his back as he shivered. 

Scorpius was oh so tempted, but Emery would probably be awake soon and he couldn’t remember if they’d locked their door last night. “What time is it?”

“Early enough.” Lysander promised, his lips brushing Scorpius’ ear as he talked. “Just let me take care of you.” He added as he slid his hand slowly into Scorpius’ pajama bottoms, stroking alongside his hardening cock. 

He let out a shuddering sigh as he tilted his hips into the touch and let his eyes slid shut again, wanting to simply enjoy this for as long as it lasted. 

“Good morning.” Lysander whispered, amusement clear in his voice as he slowly teased Scorpius to a full erection without ever actually touching his cock, or even touching him skin to skin. 

“Very good morning.” Scorpius agreed before letting out a sigh and rolling over to face Lysander, who didn’t move his hand with the motion and ended up with a handful of Scorpius’ ass. Lysander let out a questioning sound that Scorpius cut off with a kiss, that deepened lazily, though they otherwise didn’t move. Eventually, they both ran out of breath, so they rested their foreheads together and tried to catch their breath again, just trying to enjoy the rare moment together. 

“I don’t think we have time to go slow.” Scorpius pointed out regretfully, though he didn’t exactly look mournful at the idea of having to stick to a quickie just then. 

A small sound escaped Lysander’s throat as he nodded before shimmying out of his own pajamas, rolling back over to kiss Scorpius before he had the chance to do anything other than just watch Lysander for a moment. 

They didn’t get a lot of spontaneous moments like this, and it kind of sucked that they had to rush it to make sure they wouldn’t be interrupted. 

“I thought we needed to hurry?” Lysander murmured against his lips, thought Scorpius pulled away to just look at him a little more. 

“You know I like looking at you.” Scorpius pointed out as he started to take off his own pajamas. He let out a yelp as something cold landed on his stomach with a slap. It was the bottle of lube Lysander had dug out of the bedside cabinet on his side. “Subtle.” Scorpius said with a snort as he rolled onto his side to face his boyfriend.

Lysander just grinned as he wrapped his arms loosely around Scorpius and started to press soft kisses to all the newly available skin. 

Scorpius let out a soft moan and arched his back to give Lysander easier access, just enjoying the kisses as he tangled a hand in his hair. 

Lysander let out a soft sound of protest as a hand messed up his already sleep messy hair before nudging Scorpius and holding out a hand for him to squeeze some lube into. Scorpius did, with lazy, uncoordinated movements as he nudged him with his nose to make him look up and then kissed him, just as lazily.

A gasp left him as Lysander wrapped the slick hand with the lube he’d warmed up a little by rubbing his fingers together around his cock and slowly stroked him. He rested his forehead against Lysander’s and just breathed for a bit before squirting some lube onto his own hand and reaching down to stroke him, matching the rhythm on his own cock. 

“Evil.” Lysander murmured as he sped up a little, adding a small twist right under Scorpius’ glans. 

“You’re one to talk.” Was the breathy reply as Scorpius used his free hand to pull Lysander closer. They let go of each other so their cocks could slide against one another. 

It took them a little bit to find a rhythm, but soon they were wrapped around each other, hips rolling back and forth and a squelchy sound filling the room. They exchanged slow kisses, though neither the kisses nor their hips were as languid as they’d like it to be. 

Almost regretfully, they sped up, soft grunts escaping them as their passions rose quickly.

Only to drop like a ton of bricks.

“What are you and daddy doing?” That was a firm no on having locked the door last night, was the only thing Scorpius could think for a good long while, frozen against Lysander as he desperately wished this was some weird hallucination, though the way Lysander had frozen pointed to the opposite. 

Scorpius slowly opened his eyes to peer over Lysander’s shoulder, hoping against hope that he wouldn’t see what he did; Emery standing on the side of their bed with a curious expression and a very bad case of bed hair. 

Lysander’s gulp was audible as he stared at Scorpius with pleading eyes, as if to say ‘please tell me this isn’t happening’. 

Scorpius’ mind raced as he tried to think of a thing to say that would be believable to his son, and also to think of how to talk to Molly about having certain talks with him at some point, apparently not in the far future as he’d been hoping. 

“We’re wrestling.” Was what he ended up saying while Emery walked around the bed to his side of it, and Lysander slowly let go and attempted to hide under the duvet entirely. Scorpius rolled over to face his son as he reached that side of the bed. 

Emery mulled it over while leaning his chest over the bed. His face lit up in a bright smile as he let out a happy sound. “I wanna westle too!” He announced before starting to climb up onto the bed.

Both Lysander and Scorpius let out a shout to stop him, all too aware of the fact they were naked and partially covered in lube under the duvet.

Emery’s lower lip wobbled and Scorpius sighed as he tried to think of something to say. Lysander peeked out from under the duvet, this time the one to think fast. “We don’t have a winner yet. Why don’t you find your mum and have breakfast so you get very strong? Whoever wins between me and your dad will have to wrestle you.” 

The wobbling immediately stopped and though Emery sniffled, a big smile spread across his face as he gave up his efforts of joining them on the bed. “Don’t take too long!” His excited voice sounded much too big in the bedroom before he raced out, presumably to pester Molly and Cas for breakfast and tips on ‘wrestling’.

Scorpius let out a groan and tried to become one with the mattress. “It’s not funny.” He complained as Lysander started to snigger softly with his head buried between Scorpius’ shoulder blades. 

“It’s at least a little funny.” Lysander teased before he pressed a kiss to his shoulder and rolled away.

“You’re horrible.” Scorpius groused as he rolled with Lysander so he could kiss him softly. 

“I love you.” They said quietly, almost at the exact same time as they took a moment to just breathe each other in.

**Author's Note:**

> I have ideas for some more fluff that I may or may not add later.


End file.
